How to Save a Thief
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: When Akefia Touzoku steals a few items from Miho Nosaka's shop, her first intention is to call the police unless she gets her merchandise back. Until, that is, she hears his story. Now all she wants to do is help him. And maybe... get to know him a bit better too? I claim first Akefia x Miho fanfiction. Lilacshipping, Thiefshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_DD: Hey guys!_ _Here's the story I promised a few months ago with a pairing I created with my sister._ _It's Lilacshipping; Thief King Bakura (Akefia) x Miho Nosaka._ _Please spread it if you can! I_ _wrote this with my nee-chan, RavenCloud18, on wattpad. Here, she's known as LacrymosaRules._ _Please follow her! She's an amazing writer!_ _Also, there's a somewhat-OC character in this known as Heru._ _He's Ryou's Egyptian self, as Heru and Ryou both mean 'distant'._ _He looks like Ryou, but he has tanned skin and his hair is more silver than white._ _Please spread him too! I_ _own nothing!_ _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was a usual Wednesday afternoon in the small corner shop. Miho was humming one of her favourite songs as she swept up the shop floor.

Hearing the bell above the door ring, she looked up with a smile. "Welcome to the Nosaka grocery store."

A tanned boy around her age was standing in the doorway. He didn't acknowledge her.

Miho sighed and went back to sweeping. "Some people have no consideration for a friendly welcome. He didn't even thank me," she muttered under her breath.

The boy glanced over at her, his silvery hair hanging in his periwinkle eyes. The right side of his face was still hidden. "You know I can hear you, right?"

Miho's face flushed scarlet. "Uh... Well, you could have at least smiled or something... It doesn't hurt to be polite..."

The boy rolled his eyes and looked away. "I don't see the point when I'll be leaving in a minute anyway, and you probably won't see me again."

"But-" Miho began only to sigh. "Fine..." She knew there was no point in trying to pursue the conversation – if you could even call it that – any further.

She went behind the counter and leaned against it, tapping her foot against the floor as she waited for him to pick up whatever he wanted and pay for it.

As she waited, Miho glanced at her watch. It was almost time for her lunch break. "Miho doesn't have all day, you know," she called to the boy. She could just see a wisp of his hair over the top of the shelves.

"I'll be quick." She heard a rustling sound and without warning, the boy darted out from the aisle and made a dash for the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Miho ran out from behind the counter and grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

He wrenched his arm out of her grip and darted out of the door and down the street.

She chased after him. "Get back here!"

He glanced over his shoulder. Seeing her chasing him, he growled and ducked into an alleyway.

Miho hesitated before following him into the alley. She wasn't a fan of damp, dark places, especially since the bad experiences that she had had in them when she was still in middle school.

The boy hid at the back of the alley, behind a pile of boxes and crates, hoping Miho wouldn't see him in the darkness.

Miho inched through the dark alleyway. "Look... Miho... Miho knows you're in there... It's a dead end and you didn't run out again..." She peered into the darkness surrounding her and shivered before making her way further into the alleyway.

The boy stayed silent, his breath soft and shallow.

As Miho's eyes grew adjusted to the darkness, she spotted the pile of crates at the back. She headed towards them, trying to appear confident. "Just come out and give Miho whatever you took, or Miho will call the police."

The boy tensed. Miho noticed the slight movement behind the boxes and continued walking closer to them. "Miho knows you're there. There's no point in trying to hide." There was no movement. "Fine. Have it your way." She began tossing the boxes behind her.

The boy reluctantly stood up. "Fine, I'm up." He glared at Miho. "If you're expecting them back, you're not getting them."

Miho put her hands on her hips. "Well Miho's not leaving without them. So if you give them back, Miho will forget this ever happened and you won't get arrested. Keep them and Miho will call the police. It's your choice."

The boy shook his head. "Who is Miho?"

"Me."

"Why do you refer to yourself in third person?"

Miho's face flushed. "That's not important. Give them back or Miho- or _I_ will call the police."

"Don't you get it?" He snarled. "I can't give them back!"

"No, Miho- I don't get it. So tell me; why."

The boy looked away. "It's none of your business."

"Actually, it is my business because you stole from my shop," she replied. "You're already in serious trouble; telling me why you did it isn't going to make any difference, but I'd like to know."

The boy glared at her. "I couldn't let them go another day without food, could I?"

Miho frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? Let who go without food?"

The boy looked away. "...My brothers..."

Miho's gaze softened. "What about your parents?"

The boy's gaze was now locked on the ground. His fists clenched. "Dead."

"I... I'm sorry; I-"

"Don't bother," he cut her off. "Believe me; I'm happy they're gone."

For the first time, Miho glimpsed the right side of his face. There was a long, deep scar running from the top of his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek, with two smaller scars running directly through it.

A small gasp escaped her lips. "Did... did they give you that?" The boy's hand flew up to his face, covering the scar. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to..."

"Forget about it," he muttered. He pulled a small packet of nuts, a chocolate bar and a bottle of fever medication out of his pocket and held them out to Miho. "Here. I didn't take anything else."

Miho knew she had to do something; she couldn't just take it back and pretend everything was fine. "Look, keep it. But come back to the shop with me; I might be able to help."

"I don't need your help," he snapped.

"Calm down. I know; you've been taking care of yourself and your brothers for however long and I'm not saying that you can't. I'm just saying that you can't keep stealing. One of these days you'll get caught and go to prison. Then what will happen to your brothers?" The boy hesitated. "Please let me help; come back to the shop."

He hesitated and clenched his fists. "I need to get back to them first. Bakura's running a bad fever and he needs medicine."

"Okay, go. But whenever he's better, you know where to find me." She paused. "Hang on." She rooted around in her pocket and found a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote something and handed it to him. "Here's my number. Call me if your brother gets worse; I know a shortcut to the hospital."

"...Thanks." The boy pocketed her number and put the things back in his pocket. He moved to leave the alley.

"Wait; what's your name?" Miho called before he could leave.

"It's... Akefia Touzoku." He glanced back at her. "And yours?"

She smiled at him. "Miho Nosaka."

He gave her a somewhat strained smile in return before running out of the alleyway.

Miho made her way back to the shop. No one had been since she had left.

Her head was spinning. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

Akefia slowed to a walk as he reached the crumbling house that he and his brothers were staying in.

He glanced around to make sure that no one was watching. When he was sure that he was alone, Akefia knocked on the old wooden door. "It's only me. I got the medicine and some food."

He heard the door being unlocked and it opened to reveal his younger brother Ryou.

"How is he?" Akefia asked. Ryou hesitated, worry on his face.

"I'm fine," Bakura called from the couch.

"He's being stubborn," Ryou sighed, closing the door behind Akefia. "Heru went to get some more water."

"Okay. Hopefully, the medicine will help." Akefia took the bottle out of his pocket. Ryou nodded and smiled.

Akefia returned the smile and opened the bottle, pouring some of the green-black liquid into the lid, which he was using as a make-shift spoon. He walked over to Bakura.

Bakura turned his head away. "I already said I'm fine. I don't need it." Naturally, that was when he began coughing. Badly.

After a few minutes, Bakura's violent coughing fit died down and he slumped back against the arm of the couch. Akefia raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and reluctantly took the lid, swallowing the liquid. He cringed at the taste and stuck out his tongue. "Stupid fever..."

Akefia closed the bottle and put it back in his pocket. "Don't worry, Kura. You'll be better soon."

Bakura scowled, looking down. "I should be better _now_. I'm not much good lying here."

"You can't help it; you're sick." Akefia put a hand on his shoulder. "Just rest. You won't be much good if you over-exert yourself and make yourself worse."

Bakura sighed and nodded. There was a knock on the door. "It's just me," called Heru's familiar voice.

Akefia opened the door and let Heru inside. Heru put the large bottle of water on the table and poured Bakura a glass. "Here, nii-san. You need to drink more."

Bakura scowled but took the glass. "Fine..." He drank a mouthful of water and put the chipped glass on the floor beside the couch before lying back and closing his eyes.

Ryou sighed and leaned back against the wall. "This is my fault..."

Akefia looked at him sharply. "Get that out of your head, Ryou. It's not your fault."

Heru nodded in agreement. Ryou looked down, biting his lip.

"Ryou, look at me." Akefia's voice was softer now. "It wasn't your fault, and blaming yourself won't help him."

Ryou hesitated before nodding. "Okay..."

"You couldn't have known this would happen," Heru pointed out. "You need to let it go. None of us blame you. It wasn't your fault, and you're still our brother."

Ryou swallowed and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." The two gave Ryou a reassuring smile. Ryou returned it.

"Come on; let's eat a bit," Akefia sighed, rooting around in his pockets. "We'll save some for Bakura for when he wakes up."

Heru nodded in agreement. "What did you get?"

"Not much, but it'll do." He pulled the packet of nuts and the chocolate bar out of his pocket. Ryou's eyes lit up at the sight of the pocket. Akefia chuckled at his youngest brother's reaction. "We'll have a small piece each, and a few nuts. We can save the rest." He broke off a piece of the chocolate and handed it to Ryou.

Ryou nibbled at the chocolate with a soft smile. Akefia broke off a second piece and offered it to Heru. Heru shook his head. "Give my piece to Bakura when he wakes up."

Akefia ruffled Heru's hair. "Don't worry; we have enough for him. Eat. You need the energy."

"But-"

"Just eat it, Ru."

Heru took a reluctant bite out of the square of chocolate. He smiled in bliss at the luxurious taste. Akefia handed them each some nuts before taking his own portion and pocketing the rest of the food.

Heru ate the nuts more readily than the chocolate, while Ryou nibbled at the nuts in the same manner.

Akefia popped a nut into his mouth, savouring the taste as he crunched it between his teeth. He reached into his pocket, feeling the crumpled piece of paper that Miho had given him. _Why did she care?_

"Nii-san?"

Akefia looked up at Ryou. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" Ryou tilted his head. "You seem distracted."

Akefia shook his head. "It's nothing. Everything's fine."

Heru raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Are you sure?"

Akefia cleared his throat. He didn't like the smirk on Heru's face. "Yes of course I'm sure. I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're blushing, nii-san," Ryou giggled.

Akefia bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm not blushing. It's just… warm in here. That's all."

Heru raised an eyebrow. "It's four degrees."

"Well it's warmer than usual. Most of the time it's three degrees."

"Whatever you say," Heru chuckled.

Akefia cleared his throat again. "I, uh… I'm going to go outside for a minute to… to, uh… get some fresh air."

He quickly left the building and leaned against the outer wall, burying his head in his hands with a groan. _Why can't I get her out of my head?_

He saw her when he closed his eyes. Her dark purple eyes, her lilac hair. He had to see her again. He gripped the paper in his pocket.

But he couldn't. He didn't need help. What he needed was a time machine. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

With a heavy sigh, he stared at the gravel beneath his feet. He had to take care of his brothers. He couldn't get distracted by some girl.

He had to focus on getting enough food for everyone, and clothes when they needed it. Usually he had Bakura to help him; one person stealing was a lot harder than two.

With two, one could distract the vendor and the other could steal. With one, the vendor often saw him.

He couldn't let himself get caught again.

He had to be extra careful, and keep away from that shop. There were easer pickings from the corner stalls on the streets. He could slip away into the crowds without a problem. Also, there was the Domino market every week. They were always good for crowds and good food.

Besides, it couldn't be that hard to avoid Miho. She had purple hair, for Ra's sake. He would see her ten stalls away.

 _No need to worry about that anymore then._ He headed back inside to check on his brothers. Ryou was boiling water over the dismal fire that he had made for tea. One of the problems with living in an abandoned house was the lack of electricity.

Heru was putting the two litre bottle of water that he had fetched from the nearby river earlier that day in the last remaining cabinet.

Bakura was still asleep.

Akefia sighed and slumped into the breaking armchair in the corner of the room. Maybe he could finally get some rest.

* * *

Miho rushed over to the door with a smile the second that she heard the familiar tinkling of the bell. An elderly man walked in and returned her smile. She held back a sigh. "Welcome to the Nosaka grocery store."

As soon as the man left the shop, Miho's smile fell from her face. _Will he ever come back?_ A feeling of longing hit her. His periwinkle eyes were imprinted in her brain, full of something she didn't understand.

And the scar… She was sure of it from the way that he had reacted. His parents must have given it to him.

She traced the shape of the scaron the counter and sighed. He must have been through a lot. And even still he didn't abandon his brothers when it would have been the easiest option.

Miho leaned against the wall.

He was strong… So strong… But he couldn't go on like that forever. He was so thin; he probably gave any food he got straight to his brothers and only ate what was left over. And the stealing… He might not be so lucky next time.

Miho sighed again. If only she had some way of contacting him herself; if she only knew where he lived. She could help them more.

But all she could do was hope that he would contact her and pray that he and his brothers would be safe.

She sighed and looked up with a plastic smile as another costumer came in. "Welcome- Tristan?" The plastic smile gave way to a genuine one at the sight of her friend.

"Miho! Are you alright? We heard about what happened!" He ran up to her as Yugi, Yami, Tea, Malik and Joey entered the shop as well.

"Oh, hi guys… I'm fine, Tristan, really," she insisted as Tristan grabbed her hands.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt?"

"Tristan, give her room to breathe." Malik grabbed Tristan's ear and pulled him back.

Miho shook her head. "Don't worry; I'm fine. It was no big deal."

Tea blinked in surprise. "You don't refer to yourself in third person anymore?"

Miho's cheeks darkened. "Well… someone pointed it out to me so I'm trying to stop…"

"What happened?" Yugi asked, peering over the counter to look at her.

"Um… Well…" Miho hesitated. She wanted to tell them what really happened, but it might be better if she didn't. For Akefia's sake. "Someone just came in and grabbed a chocolate bar, but I got it back," she explained. "So there was no real need to call the police." _Well it's partly the truth…_

Yami narrowed his eyes. Miho knew from his expression that Yami didn't believe her. But then the tri-coloured haired male smiled. "Okay. I'm just glad it wasn't more serious."

Miho nodded and smiled. "So what have you guys been doing?"

"We were going to the library to help Joey study for his biology test when we heard what happened," Yugi replied. "So we decided to put that on hold and visit you."

"I'm fine." She looked over at Joey. For the first time she noticed that he was almost as thin as Akefia had been, and he had dark bags under his eyes. "Joey, are you okay?"

Joey glanced over at her and grinned. "I'm fine. Just this course is exhausting."

Miho nodded. "Just get a good night's sleep, okay?"

"I will after the test," Joey promised.

"Good." Miho smiled. "You need to look after yourself. If you fail the test, it's not the end of the world."

"I know." Joey's smile became a bit more strained. Miho remembered meeting his father but decided not to mention it.

"Oh, Miho! Look what I got earlier!" Malik interrupted before the conversation could go any further. Miho noticed the red leash in his hand and followed it down to a cute black puppy with grey socks and blue eyes.

"Awww! It's so cute!" She squealed. The puppy ran up to her, dragging Malik with him. Miho crouched down and stroked the puppy as he jumped up at her. "Does it have a name?"

"His name's Umi," Malik replied, scratching the puppy behind the ears. "I wanted to name him something in Arabic but _someone-_ " He threw a pointed look at Joey and Tristan. "-kept calling him Umi and now he won't respond to the name I had in mind."

"Umi…" Miho hummed. "It suits him." The puppy barked and licked her cheek.

Miho smiled. "He likes you," Malik chuckled.

Joey pouted. "Why didn't he lick my cheek?" He reached out to pet Umi but the puppy jumped up into Miho's arms.

"Sorry Joey; Umi just doesn't like you." Malik shrugged. "Maybe he thinks you smell funny."

Joey scowled and folded his arms, looking away. "I don't smell funny."

Umi sneezed, causing Malik and Yugi to start giggling.

"I think he thinks you do," Tristan laughed.

"At least I don't pick up other people's trash for fun!" Joey shot back, glaring at Tristan.

"I don't do it for fun!" Tristan protested. "As a beautification member, it's my solid duty to-" At this point, everyone tuned Tristan out.

Miho glanced at her watch. It was nearly closing time. "Uh, guys? I need to close up soon, and you'd better get studying Joey."

"Good point," Joey sighed, stretching his arms above his head. Umi sneezed again.

"I need to get Umi home before Ishizu gets back from work," Malik grumbled. "If she sees him, there'll be war…"

"Good luck." Tea put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll need it," he sighed. "See you tomorrow, guys."

"Bye!" Miho waved as Malik left the shop.

Yugi looked at his watch. "Joey, come on. The library closes soon."

Joey cursed under his breath, earning a frown from Miho, and grabbed his bag, running out the door. "Bye!"

"Joey, wait up!" Yugi ran after him.

"Bye, Miho. I'm glad you're okay." Yami smiled at her before following Yugi and Joey at a calmer pace.

Tea sighed and facepalmed. "Boys," she muttered before smiling at Miho. "I'll see you later." She grabbed Tristan by the ear. "Let's go, beauty boy." She dragged him out of the shop.

"Bye!" Miho smiled. Her friends really were one of a kind. Then the door closed and silence surrounded her once again. She leaned against the counter. "Akefia…" She breathed. She closed her eyes. _Why can't I get him out of my head?_

She sighed and picked up her keys, turning of the lights. She would just have to stop thinking about him until he came back for help.

 _If_ he did.

She locked the sop and trudged back to her apartment, not willing to admit what she already knew.

She wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

"Nii-san!"

Akefia groaned as Ryou shook him awake. "What?" He looked at his watch. It was half two in the morning.

"Something's wrong with Bakura…"

"What?" Akefia's voice took on a tone of alarm as he pulled himself off the armchair and ran over to where Bakura lay.

There was a dark, feverish blush on Bakura's cheeks and his breathing was shallow and irregular, even in his unconscious state.

Akefia felt a rush of cold fear wash over him. Bakura needed medical attention. _Now_. He needed help.

He swallowed, gripping the paper in his pocket. "Wake Heru and try to get Bakura to drink something. Keep him warm. I'll get help." Ryou nodded and scurried over to where he and Heru had been sleeping to wake his twin.

Akefia ran out to the nearest pay phone. They lived near an old church and a post office. Neither was used much, but there were enough people in the vicinity to require a pay phone, which Akefia was grateful for at that moment.

He rooted around in his pockets and found a few hundred yen which he had saved for emergencies. He inserted a one hundred yen coin into the slot and punched in the number on the paper. His hands shook as he held the phone up to his ear.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up. "H-Hello?" He heard Miho yawn.

"Miho, it's… It's Akefia…" He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his elbow against the machine. "My brother's sick and he really needs help."

"What happened?" In an instant, Miho sounded awake.

Akefia took a shaky breath. "His fever's gotten worse. Much worse. I don't know what to do…"

"Okay, don't worry; I'll come over and take him to the hospital. Where are you?" Miho's calm tone made the fear Akefia was feeling begin to fade.

"The house near the old Domino church," he replied.

"I'll be right there. He'll be okay; I promise." She hung up.

Akefia ran the twenty metres back to the house and waited outside, pacing back and forth. A jolt of relief shook him when he saw an old green car pull up. Then the relief shattered as a middle-aged man climbed out.

Akefia recognised him as the vendor that he and Bakura regularly stole apples from at the market.

He couldn't run inside. There was no back door, no locks on the front door and no glass on the windows. He would put his brothers in danger. He stood his ground as the man stalked over to him. "You little thief! I've got you now! You had better pay up for those apples or I'll be calling the police!"

Akefia growled, his body tense. "I don't have time for this."

The man glared at him. "Well I promise, this won't be a waste of time, you little vulture! I'll teach you not to steal." He smirked. "You'll have to learn the hard way."

"It was a few overpriced apples that cost you a hundred yen!" Akefia snarled.

"Aye, a hundred yen, but it was my hundred yen and I've got debt collectors on my back so I need every penny I can get. And teaching brats like you an important life lesson won't cost me anything."

Akefia took a step back as the man took a step forwards. Suddenly, the man lunged and grabbed Akefia's arm, twisting it behind his back. Akefia hissed in pain but twisted with the man's push and managed to kick him hard in the crotch.

The man groaned and fell to the ground in pain. Akefia rubbed his sore arm, glaring at the man, who slowly forced himself up. He staggered towards Akefia. "You really think… I'd give up that… easily?"

Akefia's fist clenched. "Get out of here."

The man shook his head. Akefia had to do something. If that man got passed him, he could get to his brothers. Bakura was a good fighter, but he was sick. Heru was bad but he would struggle. Ryou couldn't fight to save his life.

Akefia gritted his teeth and charged at the man, catching him off guard. The man wasn't fast enough to block the punch that came his way and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

As Akefia caught his breath, another car pulled up to the house. He looked up, still tense. The door swung open and Miho climbed out. Akefia sighed in relief as she ran up to him. She looked at the unconscious man. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Akefia promised. "But we need to get my brothers out of here. It's not safe anymore, and Bakura needs to get to hospital."

Miho nodded and followed Akefia inside. Ryou and Heru tensed at the sight of her, the latter standing protectively in front of Ryou and Bakura. "It's okay; she's here to help," Akefia said.

Heru hesitated before nodding while Ryou smiled gratefully at Miho. Akefia and Miho gently picked up Bakura and carried him to the car. Heru and Ryou ran after them.

Heru and Ryou climbed into the back before Bakura was placed lying down across their laps. Akefia climbed into the passenger seat and Miho climbed behind the wheel. She turned the keys in the ignition and began driving away from the house.

Two left turns and a five minute drive later, they were at the hospital. Miho helped Akefia carry Bakura inside. One of the doctors saw them and headed towards him. "Is everything okay?"

"He's got a high fever and he's unconscious," Miho replied.

The doctor nodded and before long, two paramedics were running over with a stretcher. They gently lifted Bakura onto the stretcher.

"Will he be okay?" Ryou whispered.

"Don't worry; they'll take care of him," Akefia replied, rubbing Ryou's back. _I hope._

Ryou nodded and sat down in one of the chairs beside Heru. Their eyes were fixed on the stretcher with Bakura as it was wheeled to one of the wards.

Ryou bit his lip and lowered his head. Akefia went over to him. "Ryou, he'll be fine. Everything will be okay," he murmured, wrapping his arms around him.

Ryou bit his lip, shaking slightly. "B-but what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen," Akefia promised. "Do you really think a little fever will get the better of him? He's too tough for it."

A feeble laugh escaped Ryou's mouth. "You're right."

Akefia smiled at Ryou and glanced at Heru. He had his head down and eyes closed, taking deep, controlled breaths. "How're you holding up?"

"Fine," Heru mumbled. "I just hate hospitals…"

"Don't worry; we won't be here for too long." Heru nodded but kept his eyes closed. "Do you want to wait in the car?"

Heru shook his head. "I want to see him when he's out."

"Okay." Akefia nodded. He wrapped his arms around Heru in a comforting hug.

Heru leaned into the embrace. "Thanks, nii-san."

"Don't worry about it, Ru." Akefia ruffled his brother's hair affectionately before walking over to the window.

Miho was leaning against the wall beside it, having been watching his actions with a small smile. Upon seeing him approaching, she blushed. "I wasn't staring at you; I swear."

Akefia chuckled. "I honestly didn't notice." He looked out the window and his smile vanished. Worry clouded his gaze.

Miho put her hand on his. "He'll be okay. I know some of the doctors here; they helped save my friend's sister from going blind. They'll help your brother."

Akefia flinched slightly at her touch but didn't pull away. "Thanks."

Noticing his flinch, Miho pulled her hand away. "Sorry."

Akefia turned back to her. "It's okay; no need to be sorry. I didn't mean to… I…" He shook his head. "It was just instinct. I'm not used to anyone but my brothers touching me anymore."

Miho looked up at him. "I get it; sorry. I should have asked or said something first."

"It's fine; you didn't know," Akefia assured her with a smile. Miho returned the smile. "Thanks for helping us."

"Thank _you_ for letting me."

A humourless chuckle escaped him. "If I didn't, Ra knows what would have happened."

"Don't think about that," Miho cut in. "You did, and now Bakura's getting the help he needs. Besides, I'm sure you would have figured out a way to help him without me anyway."

Akefia shook his head. "Ryou's really the only one of us with any medical knowledge."

"Well he could have thought of something, right?" Miho pressed.

"Possibly, but we didn't have much medicine," Akefia sighed. "But he might have been able to do something." A soft smile crossed his lips. "He'll be a great doctor if I can work up the money for college for him."

"There's no point in worrying about that now," Miho pointed out.

Akefia sighed and nodded in agreement, resting his head against the wall. "You're right."

A silence descended upon them as they waited.

* * *

 _DD: Hope you enjoyed. Please spread both knowledge of Lilacshipping and Heru. Please review! See you next time, Killer Queens!_


	2. Chapter 2

_DD: Sorry that it took so long to type up. I kept getting distracted. But here you go! Hope you enjoy! I own nothing!_

* * *

When the door finally opened, everyone was tense. They looked up as a doctor entered the room.

"Is Bakura alright?" Ryou asked, standing up.

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile. "He's stable. We just need to keep him here for observation for the night and maybe the following morning to run some tests. Then he's free for discharge." The four sighed in relief. "He's asleep now but you'll be able to see him in the morning."

"Can we go in and see him if we don't wake him?" Heru asked hopefully.

The doctor hesitated. "Alright, but only for five minutes. Follow me." He led them down a few corridor to the room that Bakura was in.

He was lying flat on his back - possibly for the first time in his life - on the hospital bed and he was hooked up to a machine that made sure he was getting enough fluids.

Miho waited outside as the brothers entered the room, not wanting to intrude. Akefia glanced back at her. "Come on. You don't have to wait outside."

"You sure?"

He nodded. She hesitated before following him inside. He smiled at her, and she returned the smile. Heru sat in the chair next to Bakura's bed.

He watched Bakura's sleeping form. He hesitated before gently taking his hand. Bakura didn't react much, but he seemed to relax a bit. Heru whispered something to Bakura, so softly that no one could hear what he said. Then he let go of his hand.

Bakura shifted slightly in his sleep, but he didn't wake. Heru went back to where the others were standing .

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked gently.

Heru nodded. "I'm fine." Ryou gave his younger twin a hug before making his way to Bakura's bed. He sat down beside him and seemed to have a silent conversation with him. His eyes glistened with tears as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of Bakura's face.

He mumbled something before kissing the top of Bakura's head and joining the others again.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Heru asked. A silent tear trickled down Ryou's face. "Come on; let's go wait outside." He wrapped his arms around him and led him outside.

Akefia sighed as he looked at Bakura. "This is my fault..."

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Miho murmured.

He looked at her. "But if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been outside for so long and wouldn't have caught a fever."

"You've been a fantastic brother to him, Ryou and Heru. You don't abandon them despite the fact that most people would find it easier. You're still here. That should be proof enough."

"I... I just with I could give them a better life. They deserve better than an old abandoned house, hardly anything to eat or drink, no medicine if they get sick, having to dig through rubbish and steal to get by... But I can't do it... No matter how hard I try, I always fail..." He ran a hand through his hair. "They'd be better off without me..."

A loud slap rang through the room.

Akefia's head snapped to the side. His eyes were wide in shock and his cheek burned. Miho was glaring at him. "You... you... How could you say that? Your brothers would all be long dead by now if it weren't for you! How long do you think they would have lasted? They would have starved or been arrested if you weren't there to help them! And what about him?" She pointed to Bakura. "He wouldn't have even made it half a day without you getting that medicine or calling me. Don't. Be. So. Selfish."

Akefia gritted his teeth. "If it wasn't for me, our parents wouldn't have died and they wouldn't be living on the streets!"

"Well you said yourself that they were better dead."

Akefia looked away. "For me; yes. I don't know how they would have acted around the others if I hadn't been there. I don't know if they even remember them." He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"We'd better go before we wake him," Miho mumbled. Bakura shifted again in his sleep.

Akefia nodded and took Bakura's hand for a moment before following Miho out of the room.

Heru and Ryou got up from the floor where they had been sitting and the four began walking down the corridor.

"Are we going to be staying here overnight?" Heru asked after a few minutes.

"We'll see if we're allowed," Akefia replied.

They continued down the hallway until they reached the reception area. The receptionist looked up at them with a smile. Her name tag read 'Mana'. "Can I help you?"

Akefia hesitated. "Our brother is being kept here overnight. Can we stay here until we can take him home?"

"I'll check to see if there are any free guest rooms." Mana turned to the computer and tapped a few keys. She looked up after a minute or two. "I'm sorry; the guest rooms are full because of a few emergency cases we've had recently."

Akefia sighed. "Okay; thanks anyway. The doctor said we could visit him tomorrow. When can we come in?"

"Visiting hours start at seven, but they're pretty sporadic," Mana replied. "Sometimes they end at ten and sometimes they don't end until midnight. It really depends."

"Okay, thanks." Akefia turned away from the desk.

"I guess you guys will be staying with me," Miho said, her voice soft.

Akefia nodded in agreement. Heru glanced between them and nudged Ryou. Ryou glanced at Heru. "They need to get together," Heru mumbled.

"Definitely," Ryou replied.

Akefia glanced at them and raised an eyebrow. "What are you two whispering about?"

They smiled at him. "Nothing."

Akefia shook his head but walked out to the car with Miho. Heru and Ryou followed close behind. Akefia cleared his throat. "Thanks for letting us stay with you."

Miho smiled at him. "There's no need to thank me; you're my friends." Akefia returned the smile. Miho looked down. "And I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have slapped you. I'm sorry."

Akefia chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You were right. Besides, it's been a long time since anyone other than my brothers told me I was being an idiot. I needed it."

* * *

When they reached the apartment that Miho lived in, it was empty. "Where are your parents?" Heru asked.

"They're out of the country on business," Miho replied as she hung up her coat. "But I don't live with them anymore."

"Why not?"

Miho shrugged, looking back at him. "They wanted me to learn to be more independent so... yeah. They got me an apartment. Anyway, I'm sure that even if they were here, they wouldn't mind." She smiled. "So do you guys want some dinner or would you just rather go to bed?"

Ryou hesitated, hungry but not wanting to be a burden.

Seeing his hesitation, Miho added, "I was going to make myself something anyway, so I don't mind making extra."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Miho nodded. "So what would you like?"

"Um... were you planning on making anything in particular? If you were, we'll just have that or a sandwich..."

"I was planning on re-heating some curry if that's okay with you."

"That's fine."

Miho turned to Akefia and Heru. "What about you guys? I always make dinner for five days when I cook, so there's plenty left."

Heru nodded with a grin. Akefia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure there's enough?"

Miho nodded. "Yeah. If you fancy something else, I can always make scrambled eggs or something like that."

Akefia still seemed hesitant. Heru elbowed him before he could decline the offer. "He'll eat too," Ryou said.

"Good." Miho nodded and went into the kitchen, taking the curry out of the fridge and dishing it out onto four separate plates before putting one of them in the microwave. Heru grinned when he saw that it was vegetarian curry.

He wasn't a big fan of meat.

When all four plates had been heated, Miho sat them on the table in front of everyone.

They all sat down and Ryou mumbled a soft, "Itadakimasu," before beginning to eat with the others.

Dinner was silent for several minutes. "Um... Akefia?" Ryou asked to try and ease the tension. "What time are we going to see Bakura tomorrow? Seven or after?"

"I'll drive you to the hospital whenever you're ready," Miho cut in.

Akefia hesitated. "Maybe at seven. The receptionist said that the hours were unpredictable so it might be a short day tomorrow."

Ryou nodded. "Thanks."

They fell silent again. After dinner, Miho began to clear the table. Akefia stood up to help her with the dishes.

"You don't have to help; you're the guest," Miho protested.

"You helped me plenty of times today and yesterday. This is the least I can do."

Miho hesitated. "Okay... I won't stop you. Do you want to wash or dry?"

"I'll wash," Akefia decided.

Miho nodded and began filling the sink with warm water. Heru nudged Ryou. "Should we leave and hope something happens when they're alone?"

"Yeah," Ryou agreed. "They might feel too awkward with us around."

The two stood up and began to creep out of the room.

"Where are you two going?" Akefia asked without turning around.

They froze. "...Nowhere..."

"If you guys want to look around, feel free," Miho called over her shoulder.

"Thanks," they replied, grateful for the excuse to leave.

They quickly left the room. Akefia and Miho continued in silence for a few minutes. "So... tell me," Miho began. "What kind of things do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh... What's your favourite book?" Miho asked.

"Oh... I don't read much, but, uh... I like Harry Potter," Akefia replied.

Miho smiled. "Me too."

Akefia looked over at her. "Really?"

Miho hummed and nodded. "My favourite is the sixth book. I just wish the author made Malfoy less evil and more relatable like they did in the films."

"Huh... It would have made him more appealing," Akefia agreed. "He was my favourite character.

"Really?" Miho blinked. "I never really liked him."

Akefia nodded. "I guess he reminded me a bit of myself," he mumbled.

Miho hesitated before placing a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a comforting smile.

Akefia returned it before clearing his throat. "So, anymore questions for me?"

"Uh... favourite hobby?"

"Hobby?" Akefia raised an eyebrow. "I like going for walks if that counts."

"Sure it does." Miho put the dishes in the press.

"Okay, good. I just find it really relaxing. It gives me time to think."

Miho nodded in agreement. "There's a quiet park nearby that barely anyone goes to; it's a great place to think."

Akefia smiled. A slight red tint rose to his cheeks. "Sounds great. Maybe, uh... Maybe you could show me where it is at some stage. If you want to."

Miho smiled at him. "Sure; that sounds great."

Akefia returned the smile. "Thanks."

Miho put the last dish away. "Well, looks like we're done. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

Miho glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. We'd better find your brothers so I can show you guys where you can sleep tonight."

Heru and Ryou who had been listening at the door scrambled to get out of sight. They made it to the living room just as the doorknob turned.

"Heru? Ryou? Where are you guys?" Akefia called.

"Living room."

Akefia and Miho walked in to see the twins sitting tensely on the couch. "Are you two okay?" Miho asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ryou smiled.

"That's good." She returned the smile. "Come on; I'll show you where you're sleeping." She turned and walked into the hall.

Heru and Ryou stood up to follow her. Akefia walked behind them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "What did I tell you two about eavesdropping?" He asked.

They jumped. "Uh... not to get caught?" Heru asked.

"No."

"Uh, you... you... told us not to," Ryou answered.

"Then you keep doing it because...?"

"Don't be mad at Ryou; it was my idea," Heru cut in.

Akefia chuckled. "I'm not mad. You'd know if I was. Just don't do it again."

"Okay..." Heru muttered, crossing his fingers in his pocket.

"No crossing fingers."

Heru uncrossed his fingers. "Okay, we won't."

Akefia grinned. "Good."

He patted them on the shoulder before the three followed Miho down the small hallway to the bedrooms. "Heru, Ryou, you two can sleep in here," she said, pushing open a door. "There's a single and a double bed, so you can work out sleeping arrangements between yourselves."

Ryou and Heru shared a glance. "We'll share the double," Heru said. They had shared a bed for eight years. It wouldn't feel right not to do the same now.

Miho nodded and turned to Akefia. "You can have the room beside theirs. If you need anything just knock. I'm a light sleeper."

The three nodded. "Thanks; we will."

"Sleep well," she said before turning towards her room.

"Goodnight, Miho," the twins chorused.

"Sleep well," Akefia added.

She smiled, though it was more directed at Akefia than Heru and Ryou. "Thanks," she said before closing the door.

Akefia watched the closed door for a few seconds before turning to his brothers. "Night, guys."

"Night nii-san." They hugged him before going into their room.

Akefia mimicked them by going into his own room, but he found himself just staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned, thinking about the day.

Thinking about Miho.

He groaned and buried his head in his pillow. Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

He had never felt like this before. All he could think about was her; it was frustrating.

He sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. Trying to think like this was pointless.

He needed a walk.

He climbed out of bed and left the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him. He glanced at Miho's bedroom door and paused.

He raised his hand to knock.

Maybe he'd be able to sleep after seeing her again. He hesitated and turned away with a heavy sigh.

It wouldn't be fair to wake her. Not after everything she'd done.

He walked out of the house, hoping some fresh air might help him think.

He stepped out of the apartment and the door swung closed behind him. The cool, night air brushed his cheeks, blowing his hair behind him.

He leaned against the railing, a drowsy smile crossing his face. He looked up at the sky.

It was hard to see the stars in Domino, but the moon was easy to spot. It was half-full, or half-waning. Akefia couldn't quite remember which.

Before long, his eyes began to droop and he yawned. He turned back to the apartment.

He shouldn't have trouble sleeping now.

He tried to turn the doorknob, but it refused to budge. He frowned and tried again only to achieve the same result.

Locked.

He sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door, sliding into a sitting position with his knees pulled up to his chest. He could pick the lock, but it would probably set off an alarm.

His eyes began to slip closed but they flashed open when he heard the door open.

He looked up to see Miho standing in the doorway. She gave him a slight wave as he threw her a tired smile.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked.

Akefia shook his head. "I came out for a walk and got locked out."

"Sorry. I should have-" She yawned. "S-should have warned you earlier; this door has a habit of locking itself so I keep a spare key under the flower pot." She nodded to the flower pot by Akefia.

Akefia grinned. "Good to know."

Miho hesitated before sitting beside Akefia. Akefia glanced at her to see her watching the moon. Her face shone in the eerie, almost mystical light.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" She murmured, resting her chin on her knees.

"Mm," Akefia hummed in agreement, looking away from her.

"You know, when I was little, I used to love coming outside just to watch the moon. It was like a friend to me; even when I couldn't see it, it always came back."

Akefia smiled softly. "I used to leave my curtains open at night and just stare at it until I fell asleep."

Miho returned the smile and met Akefia's periwinkle gaze. Her amethyst eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

The distance between them seemed to grow shorter. There was a brief moment of hesitation before the distance was closed.

The kiss was chaste, but soft and sweet. It was perfect. Miho knew that no matter what happened, she would always remember it.

Then Miho yawned again, causing Akefia to chuckle. "Looks like you're tired after all."

Miho blushed. "I guess so."

Akefia stood up and offered a hand to help her up. She placed her hand in hers. "You didn't flinch," she whispered.

"I guess not." Akefia smiled. He pulled her up and they made their way back inside. When they reached the hallway, they both stopped, neither wanting to go back to the solitary of their rooms.

Miho hesitated and looked up at him. "Um... do you want to sleep in my room tonight? Not anything more, but just like... Actual sleeping and... I'm rambling..."

Akefia chuckled. "I was hoping you'd ask."

Miho's face flushed and she smiled. She opened the door and they went inside. The bed was a double, so there was plenty of room for both of them.

It was a bit awkward at first; Akefia hadn't even been in a relationship before so he didn't know how to act. But soon they were lying beside each other, comfortable with the closeness between them.

Before long, sleep began to claim them and they gave in to darkness.

* * *

The next morning, the sun streamed through the windows, waking them. Miho yawned and stretched as her bleary eyes focused on Akefia, who was sitting up beside her.

"Mornin'," he mumbled, his speech slightly slurred as it always was when he woke up.

"Good morning," she yawned. "Sleep well?" He just nodded in response.

Miho glanced at her watch. It was only six, and the hospital was a five minute drive away so they had plenty of time.

Akefia rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How about you?"

Miho smiled at him. "I slept great." _Better than in a few months,_ she realised. Since before she and Tristan had broken up, agreeing to be nothing more than friends.

"That's good."

Miho yawned. "We should probably get up..."

Akefia reluctantly nodded and stood up. He had left the spare clothes that Miho had left for him in his room so he would need to go back there to change.

Just as he was leaving Miho's room, Heru walked out of the room he and Ryou were sharing.

They stood there for a moment, Heru staring at him open-mouthed. Akefia's face flushed. "I didn't- We- no."

Heru just began giggling and darted back into his room.

Akefia groaned. He had wanted to avoid that.

-DDLDHoW-

The drive to the hospital was quiet and a bit tense, but it was thankfully short. Soon they reached it found Mana.

She smiled at them as they approached. "He's in the same room as yesterday and he woke up a few minutes ago. He's being a bit... difficult."

Akefia bit back a sigh. "Thanks." They made their way down to Bakura's room.

Outside it stood a nurse with wide eyes. Her face was pale. Inside they could hear yelling and several colourful Arabic curses that made Heru grin and Ryou roll his eyes.

Miho turned to the nurse. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm not going back in there though..."

Akefia gave her an apologetic smile. "We'll deal with it..."

The nurse nodded gratefully.

They entered the room to see the doctor trying to give Bakura an injection, but the younger boy kept fighting him off. He stopped struggling for a moment when he saw his brothers enter the room.

The doctor tried to use the chance to give him the injection, but Bakura shoved him away again. "Get the hell away from me!"

Akefia went over to them. "Bakura, calm down. The injection is going to help you. The sooner you get the injection, the sooner you can leave."

"I'm not getting an injection!" He growled. Akefia tried to hold him down, but Bakura still managed to avoid the injection. Ryou and Heru tried to help, but they had underestimated his determination to avoid the needle at all costs and he kicked the doctor hard in the stomach.

The doctor stumbled backwards and Miho ran over to make sure that he wasn't badly hurt. "I'm fine," he assured her before turning back to Bakura. "I'm sorry; I've never resorted to such extremes but if you don't let me give you this injection, you'll need to stay for the rest of the week and your family won't be able to visit you."

Bakura's eyes widened and he began roaring in Arabic again. The doctor glared at him. "I mean it!"

Miho sighed as Bakura only yelled louder. "Can I try talking to him for a minute?"

"Be my guest," the doctor sighed. Akefia gave Miho a worried glance before following the doctor outside with his brothers.

Miho walked over to Bakura. "Hi."

Bakura scowled at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Miho; I'm a... a friend of your brother's."

Bakura snorted and looked away.

"Why won't you let the doctor give you the injection?" Miho asked.

"None of your business," Bakura snapped, tensing.

"I know you're probably not afraid of the needle, but if you are, that's fine. There's nothing wrong with being scared."

"I'm not scared of the needle."

"Then what?" Miho pressed, sitting in the chair beside his bed. "You don't have to tell me, but if you do, I might be able to help you."

Bakura sighed and kept his gaze on the starch white hospital sheets. "If I do, you'll tell my brothers. I don't want them to know."

"If you don't want me to, then I won't." Bakura reluctantly glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled. "I promise. If you want, I'll tell you one of my secrets so we'll be even."

Bakura hesitated before nodding. "Fine. You first."

Miho took a deep breath. "When I was in high school, there was this expectation that I was an idiot and always would be, and even though it hurt, I went along with it because I was scared that if I tried to prove people wrong, I would just end up upsetting them. It turned out to be too much and I started..." She sighed. "I started hurting myself to deal with it." She rubbed her wrists. They burned from the memory. "It was the only way I felt anything really. I didn't want to die; I just wanted to feel something so the cuts were never deep, but there were a lot of them. Eventually, my friend Yugi found out what was going on and helped me stop." That was the first time she had ever told anyone but Yugi, but she did it. "Your turn."

Bakura looked down, his fists clenching. "...Akefia, Ryou and Heru were away. They had gone to school, but I was sick. I know Akefia doesn't think I remember our parents much, but I do. I know what they did to him. That day they decided to start with me too." He closed his eyes. "They forced me to take heroin. I was only six so I couldn't stop them. Then they... They stole something. Something I'll never get back. And they did it several more times. I was too drugged up to try and fight them off. Whenever I was at home alone with them or even if it was just really late and my brothers were asleep, they'd drug me up again and do the same thing all over again."

There was silence for a moment.

"Thank you," Miho whispered.

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to fight off tears. "I'm not taking the injection."

"It's okay; don't worry. You don't have to. I'll take care of it," she murmured.

Bakura shakily nodded, his bangs falling forward and hiding his face.

Miho stood up. "I'll be right back, okay? I'll sort something out with the doctor. Don't worry; I won't tell anyone." She waited for a response, but when she was given none, she left the room.

The doctor and the three brothers looked up as Miho closed the door. "Is he calm enough now?" The doctor asked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't give him the injection. You'll have to give whatever you want to give him through pills or from a bottle."

"That would take too long," the doctor protested. "The disease could grow worse. I have to give it to him through an injection."

"Please; there has to be something else," Miho pleaded.

The doctor sighed. "There is, but he'll need to stay here longer. Why is he so against the injection?"

"He has his reasons," Miho replied. The doctor reluctantly nodded and left. The group re-entered the room. Ryou ran to his older brother.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft.

"Yeah, thanks."

Ryou smiled and hugged him. Bakura returned the hug.

Ryou buried his head in the crook of Bakura's neck. Bakura held him tighter. "It's okay, Ry." Ryou shakily nodded. "Really; I'll be fine." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"O-Okay..." Ryou reluctantly pulled away.

Heru hugged Bakura as well. "Next time we tell you that you need to rest, don't keep going for another four days," he muttered.

He chuckled and returned the hug. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Bakura looked up as Akefia walked over. Heru and Ryou retreated to the armchair in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry," Akefia whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"But..." Akefia hesitated.

Bakura shook his head. "Let's just forget about it."

Akefia nodded and hugged his younger brother. Bakura returned the hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys," Bakura mumbled after releasing Akefia.

"Don't worry about it, nii-san." Ryou smiled.

"Okay, thanks."

"No need."

"Well I'm thanking you anyway and you can't stop me."

There was a knock on the door and Miho opened it, revealing another doctor. His name tag read 'Mahad'. "Is everything okay?"

Miho smiled at him. "Yes; everything's fine."

"Good." Mahad turned to Bakura. "Your doctor will discuss your treatment with you later. You'll need to stay for another five days but then we'll be able to discharge you. Oh, and visiting hours end in half an hour."

Miho glanced at the clock. It was nearing ten pm. She frowned. That couldn't be right. They hadn't been arguing for that long, had they?

She glanced back at Mahad, who chuckled. "Time flies."

"I guess so..."

He smiled at them. "Have a nice day."

Once he left, Heru scowled. "This sucks..."

Akefia shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it..."

"I guess..."

Akefia ruffled his hair. "At least they let us visit."

"True," he sighed. "But they don't let us stay."

"You heard the doctor; just five more days."

"Five days in this hell hole?" Bakura groaned. "I'm going to die of boredom." Miho chuckled. Bakura glanced at her and back at Akefia. "So when did she come into the picture anyway?"

"We met her yesterday, but Akefia met her a few days ago," Heru replied.

Akefia cleared his throat. "I met her when I went out to get the food and medicine."

"And then you slept with her last night." Heru smirked. "You're moving fast, aren't you?"

Akefia and Miho both blushed bright red. "We, I... Nothing happened!"

Bakura smirked, holding back laughter. "Is that so?"

Miho nodded, her blush darkening. "We-we just talked."

"That's all?"

"Uh... well..." Akefia cleared his throat again.

Heru's jaw dropped and Bakura's smirk grew. Ryou shook his head and hit both of them lightly.

"Hey!"

"It's your own fault."

Akefia gave Ryou a relieved smile. "Suck up." Heru stuck his tongue out at Ryou.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "You should both know better than to annoy Akefia. And besides, I'm sure they just talked and slept. Right?"

There was an awkward pause. "Uh, yeah. That's right. Just talking."

"You're lying," Heru sang. Akefia glared at him. Heru smirked. "Well?"

Akefia looked at Miho. "Should we tell them?"

Miho nodded. "They'll find out eventually."

"Okay." He cleared his throat. "We... we kissed."

Bakura blinked. "That's all?" Miho and Akefia nodded. Bakura groaned. "You're no fun."

The first doctor knocked and poked his head through the door. "Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over. You should say your goodbyes. You can visit him again tomorrow." Heru stuck his tongue out at him as the door closed behind him.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Heru, it's not his fault."

"He's still a meanie." Heru folded his arms. They all said their goodbyes to Bakura, Akefia promising to bring Bakura one of his books ("Not the sappy romance novels," Bakura insisted.).

As they walked down the hall, Akefia took Miho's hand in his. He could feel her shaking slightly and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Are you okay?" He murmured so Ryou and Heru didn't hear them.

"Yeah, I...I'm okay. Thanks," she whispered.

Akefia nodded. "If you're sure."

They were exhausted when they reached the apartment and they groggily made their way inside.

Heru yawned. "I'm going to bed..."

"Me too..." Ryou rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep in the car and had to be helped inside by Heru. "Night..."

"Goodnight."

The twins retreated to their room. Miho yawned. "We'd better get some sleep too." Akefia nodded in agreement. "So... Will we go to our own rooms or...?"

Akefia blushed. "If you want, we could sleep together again?"

Miho nodded, also blushing. Akefia smiled at her and they made their way to Miho's room. This time, Akefia brought the spare clothes in so that there wouldn't be another incident like that morning.

They lay down, Miho's head resting on Akefia's chest, Akefia's arm around her. It was more comfortable in the dark. And without Heru's comments.

Their eyes slipped closed and they dozed off, soft smiles gracing their faces.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up early again. "Morning," Akefia whispered.

Miho smiled at him. "Morning." Slowly, he let go of her and sat up. Miho yawned and stretched. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she sat up beside him.

Akefia smiled and nodded. "Yeah. How about you?"

The phone rang in the hallway, but they heard Ryou answer it. Miho smiled. "I slept great."

"That's good." Akefia kissed her cheek. Miho blushed and her smile grew.

There was a knock on the door.

Miho sighed and stood up. Another perfect moment gone. She opened the door to see Ryou looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked, concerned.

Akefia walked up behind her. "Ryou?"

Ryou's gaze flitted between them. "I...I heard the ph-phone s-so I... and..."

"Ryou..." Akefia placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Ryou swallowed. "They-they gave Bakura the injection."

* * *

 _DD: Please review. See you next time, Killer Queens!_


	3. Chapter 3

_DD: Hey guys! Wow, it's been a long time since this was updated. Sorry about that. Typing up stories that have already been written is hard for me to start into. Anyway, I've entered this into the Yugioh_WattyAwards under Duel Monsters General, so when the time for voting comes, please do give it a vote. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _Feta Tsukino:_ Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

"What?" Miho's voice shook.

"They-they gave him the injection," Ryou repeated. "So-something happened. They don't know what. He-he seems to be having a really bad flashback." He shifted from foot to foot. "What should we do?"

Miho swallowed. They had to fix this. "Everyone in the car. Now."

No one argued. Ryou ran into his room and pulled Heru from their bed and dragged him out to the car, following Miho and Akefia.

None of them were properly dressed. Heru was in a pair of old _Finding Nemo_ pyjamas, Ryou and Akefia were in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and Miho was in her lilac pyjamas.

They all climbed in; Akefia in the front with Miho and the twins in the back. Within minutes, they were in the hospital.

Mana smiled in relief as they approached the desk. "Thank Ra, you're here. He's in his room now."

"Thanks," Miho called over her shoulder as they hurried down to Bakura's room.

A few doctors were huddled outside. One glanced at them as they approached before looking back at the door. "He won't let anyone in."

Miho glanced at the three brothers. "I'll talk to him," she said softly before knocking on the door.

Upon receiving no response, she opened the door and slipped into the room.

A pillow flew at her, barely missing her head. She quickly closed the door and walked towards where the pillow had come from.

Bakura glared up at her from the floor, his eyes glazed over. "Stay away from me..."

"Bakura; it's okay." She kept her voice soft. "It's just Miho; I won't hurt you."

"Get away."

"It's going to be okay," she said as she slowed her pace but kept walking towards him. "Your parents aren't here to hurt you anymore."

"Don't come any closer."

"I won't hurt you; it's okay. I'm a friend." She slowly took another step.

"I'm warning you; stay away!"

She took two more steps. "Sh, it's okay. I'm here to help."

Bakura grabbed a glass off his bedside table, clenching it tightly. "Leave."

"I'm sorry," Miho tried. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you. But I can't leave. Please put the glass down." She took a step forward again.

Bakura raised the glass over his shoulder. "One more step and I'll throw it."

"Give me a good reason to stop and I won't take another step." Miho stopped. "Threatening me isn't going to work."

"You promised." Bakura's voice cracked. "You promised and you broke it."

"I know... I'm sorry." Miho looked down. "I tried my best to keep it and I failed. I'm sorry. I told the doctor not to, but he didn't listen. And I know that's no excuse. I'm sorry."

"Get out or you'll find out how good my aim is," Bakura growled.

"Throw it if you really want to." She took another step forward, meeting his gaze firmly. "I deserve it."

Without hesitation, Bakura threw it. Miho's eyes flashed shut as it neared her, but someone pulled her out of the way.

She lost her balance and fell to the floor on top of her rescuer as the glass shattered against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Akefia. Miho recognised his voice.

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Thanks," she murmured.

"It's fine," he said with a small smile.

Miho returned the smile before getting to her feet again and turning to Bakura. He was still glaring at her. "Get out."

Miho stood her ground. "I'm not leaving."

Akefia glanced at the door as it clicked open to reveal Ryou and Heru standing there, their eyes wide as they stared at Bakura. "Nii-san..."

Bakura looked over at them and his glare faltered.

"See what you're doing?" Miho asked, her voice cold. "Your own brothers are scared of you."

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his lets to his chest. "Leave... Go away... Just stop..." His voice cracked.

Heru slowly entered the room. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Please d-don't..."

A tear ran down Heru's face. "Bakura..."

Bakura was shaking; barely containing his own tears. "I-I c-can't..."

"It'll be o-okay," Heru choked out. "Just..." Ryou gently wrapped his arms around Heru as Bakura shook his head.

Akefia looked at Miho. "You know more about this than we do. Tell me what's going on."

"Don't!" Bakura shook his head. "Please don't..." His voice cracked again. "Please just go..."

"I won't tell them," Miho said. "At least I can keep that part of my promise. But we aren't leaving."

"Maybe we should," Ryou whispered, tears silently slipping down his cheeks as Heru sobbed into his shoulder. "We just seem to be making him worse..."

"Miho, you wait outside with Heru and Ryou," Akefia whispered, not taking his eyes off Bakura. "I want to try talking to him on my own. If it still doesn't help, we'll leave and see what he's like tomorrow."

Miho reluctantly nodded and glanced at Bakura once more before leaving with Ryou and Heru.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Akefia took a step towards Bakura. Bakura glanced up at him. "Don't..."

"Bakura, please."

"Don't, Akefia..." Bakura hid his face in his knees. "Please..."

Akefia continued walking towards him and Bakura shrank back, taking up as little space as possible. Soon Akefia was right in front of him.

Bakura was shaking even more now.

"Bakura." Akefia placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Bakura flinched away from him. "You didn't stop them... Our parents... You promised..."

Akefia drew in a sharp breath. "I... I couldn't."

Bakura's tears finally escaped his eyes. "You promised you'd be there for me... You promised you'd stop them... You fucking lied!"

"I-I-I couldn't..." Akefia looked away. "I was too scared."

Bakura shook his head. "You have no idea what they did to me."

Akefia looked up at him again. "You... you think you're the only one they hurt?"

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut. "I know what they did to you..." He swallowed. "But I had to take their attention of Ryou and Heru too... I couldn't let them get hurt..."

Akefia sighed. "At-at least they're gone," he tried. "They can't hurt anyone anymore."

Bakura shook his head. "They're still here... I still see them every time I try to sleep..." He gripped his head. "Dammit, why can't they just stay away?"

Akefia sat next to Bakura and wrapped his arms around him. "It gets easier with time," he murmured. "Their faces start to fade after a while."

Bakura sobbed softly and shook his head. "It's just getting worse..."

Akefia's arms tightened around him. "You're going to be okay, Bakura."

Bakura feebly tried to push him away, but eventually gave in and leaned into the embrace. Akefia swallowed, trying to hold back his own tears. "It'll get better."

"Everyone always says that," Bakura whispered, "but it never does..."

"You're wrong." Akefia shook his head. "Things will get better. I know they will."

"They haven't gotten any better in ten years... Ten years... They've only gotten worse..."

"I know... But you have to keep fighting."

Bakura slowly shook his head. "I'm so tired of fighting..."

"You have to. You can't give into it now."

"Why not?"

Akefia gently cupped Bakura's cheek and lifted his head. "You have your whole life ahead of you. And we need you; Ryou, Heru and myself. We all need you."

"You don't need me." Bakura tried to pull away. "I've been nothing but a mess since day one."

"Of course we need you." Akefia refused to let him go. "You're our brother. You've done so much for all of us."

Bakura just sighed softly and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired..."

"I know, but you need to hand on. Please," Akefia begged.

"I don't know if I can..."

"Yes you can," Akefia insisted. "You're stronger than you think, and you have me and the others to help you get through this." Bakura didn't respond. "We love you, Bakura. And we always will."

"I love you guys too..." Bakura pulled his face away. "I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about; it wasn't your fault." Bakura shook his head. "It wasn't," Akefia repeated.

Bakura didn't respond, but he rested his head on Akefia's shoulder. Akefia said nothing more. They just sat there, holding one another.

Slowly, Bakura's breathing began to deepen and he drifted to sleep. Akefia held him until he was sure Bakura wouldn't wake up. Then he picked him up, carried him over to the bed and gently set him under the covers.

He kissed the top of Bakura's head. "I love you, Bakura. I'm sorry." He gently brushed Bakura's bangs away from his face before leaving the room.

The twins had calmed down – whether by choice or by self-force, Akefia wasn't sure – and Miho was leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"He's asleep now," Akefia said as he closed the door to Bakura's room.

"That's a relief." Ryou smiled shakily, and Akefia returned it.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Thank you for helping, but visiting hours will be ending soon."

Akefia sighed. "Okay, we'll leave. Just... be gentle with him."

The doctor nodded and scribbled something into his pad of notes on Bakura's progress.

"Let's go," Akefia said.

"You guys go to the car," Miho said. "I just want to have a word with the doctor."

Akefia hesitated, meeting her gaze before nodding and leading his brothers away.

As soon as they were gone, Miho turned and glared at the doctor. "This is your fault!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You gave him the injection after I specifically told you not to," Miho hissed. "If you had listened to me, this never would have happened!"

The doctor shrugged. "I did my job, and you'll be able to take him home tomorrow." He turned away. "Now if you don't mind, I have other patients to attend to. Have a nice day."

* * *

Akefia slowly opened his eyes as a phone ringing woke him. He scowled and looked at the clock.

03:37.

"Who...?" He shook his head and carefully walked out to the hallway.

He picked up the phone with a yawn. "What is it?"

 _"Akefia Touzoku?"_

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?" He frowned.

 _"My name is Dr. Mahad Kosey. I'm afraid that there's been an incident at the hospital involving your brother. I'd like to ask you to come as soon as you can."_

"What happened?" Fear clenched Akefia's heart. "Is he okay?"

" _Just please come to the hospital. I'll explain everything once you arrive."_

"I'll be right there." Akefia hung up and ran back into Miho's room, gently shaking her awake.

She groaned, opening her eyes. "What...?"

"It's Bakura," Akefia said. "Something happened and we need to get to the hospital. Now."

Suddenly, Miho didn't seem so groggy anymore. She went to wake the twins as Akefia ran out to get the twins.

"Wh-what is it?" Heru mumbled, rubbing an eye as Miho turned on the light.

"It's Bakura," Miho said, pulling him out of bed. Ryou was already awake and up. "Come on; we need to go."

Heru and Ryou followed wordlessly as she led them to the car and they climbed in. As soon as all the doors were closed, Miho started driving. Within minutes, they were running into the hospital.

Mana quickly pointed them to a dark-haired doctor and they headed towards him.

He looked up as they approached. "Bakura's family?" Akefia nodded. The doctor sighed. "I'm Dr. Mahad. We spoke on the phone. Your brother... He attempted suicide an hour ago. He's still in the emergency room. We're not sure what the result will be."

No. Akefia closed his eyes, his hands balling into fists.

Ryou fell to his knees, shaking. "No... no, no, no, no, no; you're lying! He wouldn't do that!" His voice cracked and he sobbed. "He wouldn't..."

Heru just stood there, staring at the doctor with a blank expression.

Mahad cleared his throat. "We found him soon after he had fallen unconscious, so he didn't lose a definite lethal amount of blood, but if someone has no will to live, there's only so much we can do to save them." Akefia nodded numbly as Mahad handed him a piece of paper. "We found this in his room.

Akefia swallowed and took the paper. A letter.

 _Ryou, Heru and Akefia – I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough. Please don't hate me. I tried. I love you guys. – Bakura._

Ryou looked up at him, still sobbing slightly. "C-can I s-see it?" Akefia handed him the letter without looking at him.

Ryou read it and paused. His tears began to slow and he stopped sobbing. He read it again.

Mahad cleared his throat. "I should go. Someone will come to get you when we have news."

Heru caught his sleeve before he could leave. "Please... T-t-take care of him..."

Mahad nodded. "We will." Then he was gone.

Akefia pulled his brothers into a tight hug. Ryou swallowed and looked up at Akefia. "B-Bakura didn't write this..."

"I know." Akefia nodded.

Heru's eyes widened. "W-what? B-but-"

"Bakura didn't write that," Akefia told him. "It's not his handwriting."

"So he didn't... He didn't try to kill himself?"

Akefia shook his head. "But someone wants us to think that he did."

They parted as they heard footsteps nearing them. Ryou looked up and his eyes widened in fear. He took a step back.

The others looked up and Heru gulped, stepping back as well.

A tall, tanned man with dual-coloured eyes was walking towards them, his grey hair and beard gelled neatly into place.

Akefia moved to stand in front of his brothers, glaring at the man with clenched fists. "What are you doing here?" He snarled.

Without replying, the man cast his eyes over them. It was as though he was looking at cuts of meat in a butcher's.

Ryou buried his face in Akefia's back, and Akefia's glare darkened.

The man took another step towards them, but upon seeing Miho, frowned. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Miho Nosaka." She forced the slight tremor out of her voice. "I'm their friend."

The man narrowed his eyes, scrutinising the situation.

"Stay away from her," Akefia growled, stepping forward.

The man's smirk returned. "It's not her you should be worried about."

Akefia tensed. "Come near my family again and I swear I'll kill you."

The man chuckled. "You couldn't kill me. You're too weak," he spat.

"Try me," he hissed.

"Be careful, boy. You try anything here and you'll be arrested. Then what's to stop me hurting them?" He gestured to Miho and the twins.

"If I start something, I'll finish it," Akefia growled, "and you won't be able to hurt _anyone_."

"Brave words from a foolish child."

"Leave us alone!"

"Very well. I'll leave." He turned away. "I just came here to deliver the news. But if you don't want to hear it..."

"What?" Heru blurted out, his eyes wide.

The man glanced at them over his shoulder. "Yes, it's an absolute tragedy."

"No."

"Your brother-"

"No."

"-didn't completely pull through."

"No."

"He's hanging by the skin of his teeth, hooked up to dozens of machines. It doesn't seem like he's going to recover, I'm afraid."

Heru's eyes began to water. "Y-You're lying..."

The man smirked. "Now why would I lie? I was there."

"W-what?" Akefia clenched his teeth.

"Didn't I make it clear? I was one of the surgeons working with him."

"N-No..." Heru choked out.

"Yes." A look of mock sympathy passed over his face. "Don't worry. He's going to a better place now."

"You bastard..." Akefia's clenched fists shook.

The smirk returned and he leaned closer to them and whispered. "It was so delightful. I'll never forget the look of fear in his eyes when he saw me standing over him. It only took one. Deep. Cut."

Akefia pulled his fist back but, surprisingly, he didn't make it to the man first. Ryou did.

Tears streamed from his blazing eyes as he lunged at him. Somehow, his punch made contact. Either because he was moving faster than usual or because the man had been expecting an attack from Akefia instead.

His fist connected with the man's nose, which began gushing blood as he stumbled.

"You little..." The man glared at him and shoved him hard, sending him crashing into a wall. A yelp escaped Ryou.

Akefia instantly launched himself at the man as Miho and Heru ran over to Ryou.

Ryou flinched, gripping his arm. "I-I'm okay..."

"Let's get you somewhere safe," Miho said, helping him up. "Akefia doesn't need you getting caught in the crossfire."

Ryou shook his head. "I need to see Bakura."

Miho sighed but nodded. "Let's ask the receptionist." She rushed the two to the reception desk. Akefia ran after him, leaving the man staggering to his feet.

"You'll be too later!" The man yelled after them.

Akefia didn't bother turning back. He caught up to Miho and his brothers at the reception desk.

"You could have been caught," Miho mumbled to him.

Akefia shook his head. "It's four a.m. Barely anyone's here," he said. "Besides, it was the waiting room and even if I get caught, he had it coming."

Miho sighed but followed Heru and Ryou down to the room Mana directed them to. Emergency ward fifteen. It wasn't hard to find.

There weren't many emergency wards.

They burst into the room. Bakura was unconscious and hooked up to several machines. There was a slow, but reassuring beep from a heart monitor.

They made their way to his bedside and Ryou took Bakura's hand. It was cold. So, so cold.

On the underside of his wrist was a long, deep cut that couldn't have been made with anything Bakura had access to.

He gently squeezed Bakura's hand, hoping to get a reaction, however small. But there was no response, other than the continuous rhythm of his chest rising and falling.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and Akefia squeezed Ryou's shoulder.

Heru wrapped his arms around Ryou.

The beeping of the heart rate monitor began to slow down. Their eyes widened. "Bakura, wake up! Please!" Ryou begged, fiercely squeezing Bakura's hand. "You can't leave! Please; we need you!"

Still, the beeps grew slower.

Heru ran out, yelling for a doctor. They could hear his voice growing hoarse.

Tears poured from Ryou's eyes as he watched the last of Bakura's life drain from him.

After a minute, Mahad ran into the room and took in the sight. "Everyone out. I'll handle this."

Reluctantly, they left the room as Mahad ran over to Bakura.

Ryou was still crying and was unsuccessfully trying to stop himself. He clung to Heru like a lifeline as his younger twin hugged him.

Akefia just stared at the door, hardly blinking. Miho took his hand and squeezed it. Akefia returned the squeeze but didn't look at her.

After about an hour or two, Mahad came out and nodded. "He's stable. For now."

"Can we go back in?" Heru whispered as Akefia nodded his thanks.

"Sure," Mahad agreed. "Just call me if anything happens."

"We will," Miho assured him and the group entered the room again.

The pulse monitor was steady again and seemed to be beeping at a faster, healthier rate.

Ryou sat by Bakura's bed and took his hand again. It was warmer than before.

He squeezed it, hoping for a response. Bakura mumbled something.

Ryou's eyes widened. "B-Bakura?"

Bakura's eyes pinched slightly before fluttering open. He looked around. "W-where... am I?" He mumbled.

"In an emergency ward," Akefia said softly.

The confusion vanished from Bakura's eyes only to be replaced by fear. "I-Is he gone?"

Akefia nodded and rubbed Bakura's arm. "Yeah. Ryou punched him."

Bakura looked relieved. Then surprised. "He did what?" Ryou looked down shyly. A small smile appeared on Bakura's face. "Looks like you're not such a pacifist after all."

Ryou's cheeks flushed. "I am!" He hesitated. "Most of the time..."

"The scumbag deserved it anyway," Heru muttered. Akefia nodded while Miho hummed in agreement.

"So when am I getting out of here?" Bakura asked. "I'm getting sick of this place."

"We're not sure yet," Ryou mumbled.

"Better be soon," Bakura huffed, folding his arms. He winced and looked down at his arm. His eyes clouded over again and he looked up at his brothers. "I swear I didn't do it."

"It's okay." Ryou gently hugged him. "We believe you."

Bakura tightly returned the hug. "Thanks." His voice cracked.

Ryou nodded with a small smile before pulling away. "Oh and I brought you a book." He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out two. _I am David_ and _The Rest of us Just Live Here_.

Bakura smiled at him. "Thanks; I've been meaning to read these."

Ryou returned the smile, happy that he had done something right. "You're welcome."

There was a knock on the door and Miho opened it. Mahad. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you," he said.

Miho nodded, glancing at the four brothers. "Everything's fine for now."

"Good." Mahad smiled. "But it's been quite stressful for Bakura. I think you should leave shortly so he can get some rest. The more rest he gets, the sooner he'll be out."

Miho hesitated. "But something always seems to happen when we leave. Can't even one person stay?"

Mahad sighed. "Not unless someone is willing to sleep in a chair by his bed. And if they are, it can only be one person." He looked at the group. "I recommend the one that looks like him. He's been very calm."

"Okay, thank you," Miho said before closing the door again and walking back to the group.

Akefia looked up and sighed. "We need to go soon, don't we?"

"Yeah," Miho sighed. "But the doctor said one of you can stay the night and sleep in the chair. He recommended Ryou."

Ryou blinked. "Why me?"

"Because he doesn't know about you punching the doctor and you've been relatively calm," Akefia pointed out.

Ryou looked away. "Oh..." He looked at Bakura and nodded. "Okay. I'll stay."

Heru hesitated before nodding. "I guess we'd better say our goodbyes," Miho said, looking at her watch.

Heru wrapped his arms around Bakura. Bakura returned the hug. "See you tomorrow, kid."

"See you then," Heru mumbled, reluctantly releasing him. He moved on to hug Ryou as Akefia hugged Bakura.

"Be careful, okay?" Akefia murmured.

"I will," Bakura mumbled as Akefia pulled away.

Miho smiled at Bakura. "Get some rest, okay? You won't be in here for much longer."

Bakura nodded. "I will. Take care of my brothers for me."

"I will," Miho assured him with a soft smile.

Akefia ruffled his hair. "It'll be okay."

Bakura nodded, biting his cheek. With one final wave, the three left the room.

* * *

Akefia sighed as he sat on the edge of Miho's bed. Heru had fallen asleep in the car, and they had carried him in. "It's been a long day," he mumbled as Miho sat beside him. He placed his hand on hers. "I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you."

"You would have managed," Miho assured him. "I'm just glad I could help." They were silent for a moment before Miho spoke up again. "I'm... sorry to ask, but... who was that man earlier? The doctor?"

Akefia sighed. "His name's Aknadin. He's the one who killed my parents."

Miho squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

Akefia shook his head. "Don't be. They deserved what they got." He closed his eyes. "But he went after my brothers too. I've always been scared that he'd come back for them and I wouldn't be able to save them and now..."

Miho leaned over and kissed him. "Now you can prove that fears aren't reality by protecting them from him," she said softly. "I know you can do it. Life is hard, but it's worth it if the people in your life are worth the pain. And if they are worth it, I know you'll do anything to protect them."

Akefia smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"For you?" Miho returned the smile. "A thousand times over."

* * *

 _DD: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyone who gets the reference at the end is my new favourite person. Please review! See you next time, Killer Queens!_


	4. Chapter 4

_DD: Hey, guys! Hopefully this is a fast enough update for you. Thank you guys so much for 100+ reads and votes. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

When Miho, Akefia and Heru reached the hospital the next day, Bakura and Ryou were awake. They were later than usual due to Heru not having slept all night and having fallen asleep as they were about to leave. Neither of them had the heart to wake him.

Ryou looked like he hadn't slept at all – even during the day. Heru made a beeline for the chair Ryou was in and curled up next to him in it. "Tired," he yawned as Ryou nuzzled against him.

"Me too…" Ryou mumbled as Heru wrapped his arms around him.

Bakura smiled softly at their reunion. "How are you?" Akefia asked, sitting at the foot of Bakura's bed.

"Better." Bakura looked up at him.

Akefia smiled. "That's good."

"When do you think they'll let me out?"

"Soon probably. Maybe in a few days. It shouldn't be much longer."

"Thank Ra," Bakura groaned. "This place is killing me."

"Stop being dramatic, Kura," Ryou mumbled, his eyes slipping closed.

Akefia chuckled and looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Miho said, standing up.

He nodded and turned back to Bakura as Miho opened the door. Aknadin stood waiting with a false smile.

Miho's jaw set and she swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on my patient."

"You don't have to," she said firmly. "He's fine."

"I'd like to see him anyway." Aknadin's real eye glinted. "Please step aside, _miss_."

"No." Miho began to close the door. "But thank you for stopping by." Aknadin pushed the door open again but Miho blocked him. "Don't."

Aknadin glared at her.

"Is there a problem, Doctor Sennen?"

Aknadin turned to see Mahad walking down the hall towards him.

His false smile returned. "Not at all. I'm just trying to see the patient, and his friend is being a bit… uncooperative. Can't imagine why."

"Is there a reason you need to examine him?" Mahad raised an eyebrow.

Aknadin shrugged calmly. "I just wanted to do a general check to make sure he is sufficiently recovering from his operation."

"I see." Mahad gave him a strained smile. "Thank you for your concern, but with all due respect, Doctor Sennen, he's not your patient."

"Yes, well I just thought I'd handle it for you in case your Jackson patient needed to be tended to."

Mahad shook his head. "Not at all; I checked on him and he's fine."

Aknadin gave him a tight smile. "Alright. But if you need me, don't hesitated to ask."

"Don't worry; I won't."

"Good." Aknadin gave Miho the same tight smile. "Have a nice day," he said as he slunk down the hall.

Mahad looked at Miho. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Good." Mahad gave her a warm smile. "Please don't hesitate to call if you need me."

Miho nodded and Mahad glanced through the door at Bakura before leaving.

Miho closed the door and Akefia sighed in relief. Heru and Ryou had fallen asleep.

Akefia wrapped an arm around Miho as she walked back to him. "Are you okay?"

Miho nodded, shaking slightly. The fear was hitting her now that it was over. "Yeah."

Akefia gently held her closer. "Thank you."

Bakura smiled slightly at the two. "You two are cute together," he chuckled. Akefia and Miho blushed but grinned at one another. "But don't you dare start that cliché 'they stared into one another's eyes for hours; time was lost on them' crap."

"Language." Akefia frowned at his brother. Bakura just smirked. "So how was your night?"

"It was okay." Bakura stretched. "Nothing happened."

"That's good."

Bakura looked over at them. "What about you two?"

"We had a good night."

Bakura smirked and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Nothing happened so stop looking at us like that!" Akefia huffed.

Bakura laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

Akefia rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I know." Akefia glanced at the book on his bedside table as Bakura returned the smile. "Enjoying the book?"

Bakura nodded. "I've almost finished. I think Ryou read it again last night when I was asleep."

"What are we going to do with them?" Akefia mumbled, looking at the twins.

"Let them sleep for a while," he sighed. "They need it."

"Yeah," Akefia agreed. "They'll sleep better when you're back with us." Bakura nodded.

Miho walked towards the door. "I'm going to see if I can find a doctor and ask when you'll be able to leave," she said. "Actually knowing when will be better than guessing. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Bakura smiled gratefully.

"No problem." Miho returned the smile and left the room.

Bakura looked up at Akefia. Akefia glanced at the door and then looked at his brother again.

"I'm sorry," Bakura whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Thanks nii-san."

"Anytime."

* * *

Later that night, Miho woke to the sound of ringing. Akefia had offered to sleep with Heru that night, but Heru had declined, knowing that it would mean Akefia and Miho wouldn't sleep well.

Akefia groaned as Miho sat up. "Is it the phone again?"

"Yeah," Miho whispered. She was almost too scared to pick it up; every time they picked up, something bad happened.

Akefia climbed out of bed and grabbed the phone. He met Miho's gaze before answering it. "Hello?"

 _"Nii-san?"_ Bakura's voice was shaking and he sounded near tears.

"Bakura? What's wrong?"

 _"H-he… He got R-Ryou…"_

Akefia's eyes widened. "No…"

 _"I-I called M-Mahad an-and they brought him t-to the emerg-gency room, b-but-"_ Bakura's voice cracked.

A shuddering breath escaped Akefia's mouth. "J-Just hold on; we're coming."

 _"Okay… I'm sorry,"_ Bakura whispered before hanging up.

Akefia put the phone down. Tears stung his eyes. "We need to go to the hospital. Now."

Miho nodded. "I'll get Heru. You start the car."

Akefia raced downstairs while Miho ran into Heru's room. Heru was sitting in the bed, looking exhausted. He looked up as Miho ran into the room. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to the hospital; something happened."

Heru stood up and followed her out to the car without questioning.

They quickly climbed in and Miho drove them to the hospital. They ignored the nurses' complaints when they arrived and ran to the reception.

Mana looked up at them and smiled feebly. "Your brother's waiting for you."

Akefia nodded in thanks and they ran down the hall, passing about a dozen _'No running in the hallways'_ signs on the way.

Bakura was waiting outside the emergency room. His skin was even whiter than usual and his eyes were red-rimmed.

"Bakura!" Akefia called as they reached him.

Bakura looked up. His eyes were glazed over and he only seemed able to half-see them.

"W-W-Where's Ryou?" Heru whispered, his voice cracking.

Bakura swallowed hard and looked over at the doors to the emergency room. "He… He hasn't come out yet…"

Heru's eyes widened and he threw his arms around Bakura.

Bakura tightly returned the hug. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Heru whispered.

Bakura didn't reply. They waited in silence for a few minutes before Mahad came out of the emergency room.

Before he said a word, they knew what had happened. The look on his face said it all.

A gurney was pushed out of the door by two other doctors behind him; a white sheet was covering it.

"No!" Heru shrieked. "He's not! He can't be!" Before anyone could stop him, he sprinted to the bed and began to lift up the sheet.

The doctor quickly yanked the sheet down, and Bakura and Akefia pulled Heru away. But he had already seen the white, cold and – most importantly – lifeless hand.

They held on to Heru as he kicked and screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face.

When the gurney was out of sight, he ceased struggling and just hung limply in his brothers arms, sobbing.

Akefia and Bakura hugged him tightly, trying to soothe their brother's pain.

"H-he's not dead… He's not…"

"Sh…" Akefia whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"H-How?"

"We'll get through this," Akefia murmured, holding him closer. "I promise."

* * *

Akefia scowled as he saw Aknadin pass by the room they were in.

The man didn't see them. Heru had cried himself to sleep a while ago, and they hadn't tried to move him. Bakura had just fallen into a light dose.

Miho was awake and drinking a cup of coffee beside him. Akefia stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Seeing the look on his face, Miho grabbed his arm. "Akefia, where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk."

"Just…" Miho sighed. "Don't be too long and don't do anything stupid."

Akefia nodded. "I won't." Miho reluctantly released his arm and watched as he walked out of the room.

Akefia followed Aknadin down the hall, his fists clenched.

Aknadin walked into his office and closed the door behind him. Akefia waited outside, leaning against the wall.

After half an hour, Aknadin emerged again. He didn't see Akefia, but Akefia saw the soft smile on his face.

He glared at him silently. He wanted to make him pay; he wanted revenge. And he would get it one way or another.

He followed Aknadin out to the main hall before pausing. Five people were waiting for Aknadin.

One was a man who looked like him but with warm, crimson eyes – maybe his brother? Three, Akefia couldn't see. All he could make out was starfish-shaped hair.

The third was a young boy with tanned skin, brown hair and bright blue eyes that ran up to Aknadin with a smile. "Daddy!"

Akefia froze, his eyes wide. How could that monster have family and still do what he did to Akefia's?

His fists clenched even tighter as Aknadin scooped the young boy up and hugged him.

Akefia met the child's gaze and the boy smiled and waved at him.

Akefia gave the boy a small, feeble wave back.

Aknadin turned his head to see who the boy was waving at and saw Akefia standing there. The smile froze on his face and he adjusted his grip on his son.

Akefia saw him say something but he didn't hear him. The other man nodded and the group began to leave.

Akefia turned away and slowly walked back down the corridor until he was satisfied that no one could see him. He whipped around and punched the wall as hard as he could.

How could he? Tears of anger welled up in his eyes. How could he kill Ryou when he had a family of his own?

Akefia punched the wall again. It didn't make sense. None of it did. Why? Why Ryou? Why did he kill him?

Blood began to trickle down his knuckles and he watched it fall down his hand. Akefia sighed. He would never understand that murderer. There was no point in trying; he would just drive himself insane.

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He let the heavy helplessness and pain wash over him. Ryou was gone, and there was nothing Akefia could do to bring him back.

He slid down to the floor and squeezed his eyes closed tighter. He only opened them when he heard footsteps and looked up as Miho sat on the floor across from him.

He gave her a strained smile. "Hey."

She returned his smile with a concerned one. "Hey. What's going on?"

He leaned his head back against the wall. "Aknadin has a son."

Miho sighed. "That's awful." Akefia took her hand in his and she squeezed it. "Sometimes people do things that no one understands. Not even themselves."

"I guess," Akefia agreed quietly.

"But we don't need to understand everything. Sometimes we just have to accept things and deal with the hard things as best as we can." Akefia sighed and nodded. "And I'm here and I'll help you if I ever can." Miho kissed his cheek.

Akefia smiled at her. "Thanks, Miho."

Miho returned the smile. "Anytime." She climbed to her feet and offered a hand to help Akefia up.

Akefia took it and allowed her to pull him up. "We should go back, shouldn't we?"

Miho nodded. "We need to get them back to the apartment," she agreed softly. "I talked to Mahad while you were gone and he said we could take Bakura back too."

Akefia slowly nodded and followed Miho back to the room.

Bakura jolted awake as they walked in. "What time is it?"

"Uh…" Miho checked her watch. "Three thirty." Bakura nodded, rubbing his eye. Miho's gaze flickered to Heru. "Did he wake up?"

Bakura shook his head. "Not yet. He'll probably wake up soon." He yawned.

"Maybe we should take him back to the apartment," Miho suggested. "It'll be better for him to sleep in an actual bed rather than a plastic chair."

Bakura and Akefia nodded in agreement and Bakura struggled out of his chair. "Let's get him to the car…" He yawned again.

Akefia helped him lift Heru out to the car. Heru began to wake up, but fell asleep again almost immediately due to sheer exhaustion.

"Poor guy," Miho mumbled, glancing in the mirror at him as she started the car.

"He was closer to Ryou than Akefia or I," Bakura sighed, rubbing Heru's back softly. "He'll take it hardest…"

Akefia nodded in agreement. "Bakura, you should sleep with him tonight. I don't want him to be alone; especially if he wakes up during the night."

Bakura nodded. "I will."

Soon, they arrived and Akefia and Bakura carried Heru up to his room.

Bakura gently set him down on his bed and pulled the blanket over him. He looked up at Akefia. "Night."

"Night Bakura," Akefia mumbled, hugging him. "See you in the morning."

Bakura kicked off his shoes and lay next to Heru. Heru snuggled closer to him, his sleep-ridden body craving warmth.

"Sleep well," Bakura whispered before giving in to sleep as well.

Meanwhile, Akefia followed Miho into her room and climbed into bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Miho asked.

"Considering I've just lost one of the people I care most about in the world?" Akefia shook his head. "Pretty bad."

Miho wrapped her arms around him. "It'll get better over time."

Akefia returned the hug. "Thank you."

"No need." Miho shook her head.

Akefia smiled softly. "We'd better get some sleep," he murmured.

Miho nodded in agreement and curled up, using his chest as a pillow. "Night, Akefia."

"Night," he replied, kissing her head.

She curled closer to him, drifting to sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Heru seemed lost without Ryou. As though he wasn't sure how to exist without his twin.

Bakura and Akefia were helping him as much as they could, but they weren't Ryou.

The first night had been the worst. He had woken up next to Bakura, thinking his older brother was Ryou. Then he remembered everything.

He didn't sleep on the second or this night.

Things just kept getting harder for Heru to deal with, but he kept trying. It was what Ryou would have wanted him to do.

On the fourth day, Miho decided they needed a day out. Something to enjoy.

Ryou's funeral hadn't occurred as yet as their grandmother in Ireland was still alive and she wanted to be there, but was struggling to come up with the funds, so it had been postponed for a week.

Miho suggested her idea to the three at breakfast.

"Bowling?" Heru blinked in surprise.

Miho nodded. "Yeah. I thought it might be fun."

Heru hesitated. "It sounds great," Akefia said. Bakura spared a glance at Ryou before nodding. They all needed to get out of the apartment.

"Okay," Heru mumbled.

"Great." Miho smiled and grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

Akefia took a final bite of his toast before they followed her out to the car. Bakura and Heru didn't eat much.

Heru just wasn't hungry while Bakura still felt sick from waking up to see blood everywhere the night Ryou was killed.

Heru plastered a smile across his face as they drove to the Domino Bowling Alley. Bakura gave Akefia a worried glance but didn't say anything.

Akefia returned the glance and opened his mouth, but closed it again before saying anything.

When they reached the alley, Miho and Akefia went inside to book them in. Bakura sat next to Heru. "He wouldn't want this, Ru," he murmured.

Heru stiffened and stared at the car floor. "Just… Just leave me alone," he whispered.

"Heru, I-"

"Please." His hands balled into fists. "Go."

Bakura sighed. "Okay. I'll go." With one last look at Heru, he climbed out of the car and went inside.

Heru curled up on the backseat, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ryou… I want you… I want my brother back…" Tears damped his face and he buried his head in his arms, struggling not to sob. "I want to move on for their sakes, but I just miss you so much…"

A memory drifted through his mind. Him and Ryou smiling. Just smiling and laughing. It made his heart ache. They'd have no more times like that.

Ryou was gone.

Heru bit his knuckle. Maybe he could join him…

Heru's eyes widened. That was it. All he had to do…

Was die.

Then he'd be with Ryou again. Then he'd be free.

No more pain. No more being a burden. He'd be _free_.

He started rummaging around the car. There had to be something; Akefia always left something.

At last, he saw something shining under the seat. A penknife.

He held it in one hand, staring at the sharp blade, and felt a kind of peace wash over him. He smiled.

Just as he held the penknife to his wrist, he heard a soft whisper. _"Don't…"_

He dropped the knife, almost accidentally cutting himself in the process. "R-Ryou?"

Heru looked around, panic and hope bubbling up inside him.

His eyes landed on a slight shimmer in the air.

Slowly, a transparent figure came more into focus.

The figure had long, white hair, brown eyes, pale skin and a pair of feathery, dove-white wings.

"R-Ryou…" Tears stung his eyes as he stared at the figure.

"Heru…" A small smile crossed the figure's lips. It tried to reach out to touch him. Heru could feel it, but its touch was cold.

Heru shuddered slightly and then clasped the pale hand in his. "Ryou?" The figure nodded. "I-I've missed you so much…"

Ryou smiled softly and gently cupped Heru's cheek. _"I've missed you too, Ru."_

Heru looked up at Ryou, returning the smile. Then he remembered what he had almost done moments before.

The guilt overwhelmed him and he looked down. "I-I-I'm sorry… I just… Missed you… So much… I-I couldn't take it…"

Ryou gently lifted Heru's head again so their eyes met. _"I know, Ru. I know. But please; don't do this."_

Heru's voice cracked. "B-But how c-can I li-live with-thout y-you? I-I can't; I n-need you…"

 _"I'll always be with you, Ru. No matter what."_ Ryou smiled.

"Y-You promise?" Heru whispered, afraid that he was dreaming.

Ryou nodded and hugged him. _"I promise. But you need to promise to live."_

Heru hugged Ryou back fiercely. "B-But it's so h-hard…"

 _"I know. But imagine how hard it would be for Bakura and Akefia,"_ Ryou pointed out.

Heru hesitantly nodded. "I-I'll try…" He was pretty sure that they would be fine without him, but he didn't want to argue with Ryou.

Ryou gently wrapped his arms around Heru. _"They love you, Heru. Just like I do. They just find it a little harder to show their feelings."_

Heru couldn't believe that. Even if it was true, he didn't deserve it. He felt like a monster; the last thing his brothers deserved was to waste their time looking after him.

He shook his head and looked up at Ryou. "They shouldn't care about me."

Ryou gently rocked him back and forth. _"Yes they should."_

"B-but they shouldn't… I'm worthless…" Heru shook his head. He never could believe when Ryou told him he was worthwhile. Everything inside him just screamed that it was all lies.

 _"You're not."_ Ryou shook his head. _"I don't know what I would have done without you."_

Heru wanted to scream and fight, but he was so tired. He just sighed and let Ryou rock him gently. Slowly, his eyes slipped closed and he fell into a comfortable sleep.

No nightmares came; just a peaceful darkness.

Ryou kissed his forehead gently. _"Sleep well, Heru,"_ he whispered as he faded away. _"I'll always be with you."_

* * *

 _DD: Hope you guys enjoyed! The next update will be for Glass Coffins. Please vote and review! See you next time, Killer Queens!_


End file.
